


SEXt

by jdbieberaf



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, High School, Humor, Original Character(s), Overdosing, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdbieberaf/pseuds/jdbieberaf
Summary: in hopes to steal the most popular boy in school for herself, Weston Adams sends out a naughty picture. in her carelessness, the receiver of the picture ends up being none other than Jason Deeps, the 'basket case' of the school.





	1. Chapter 1

Act on impulse. You think it, therefore you gotta do it. You must've really wanted to do it if you thought of it. It's harder to regret not doing something than to regret doing it because there's that whole feeling of not knowing. All of the what if's, those are the worst. So if you think it, you gotta do it. Right there on the spot. Act on impulse, that's how you'll make it – that's how you'll get what you want.

Weston Adams had spent the duration of her night scrolling through her news feed on Twitter, favoriting and screenshotting things here and there. With her thumb hovering over the retweet button, she read and reread the post Matt Bryant had just made.

Matthew Bryant  
@BatthewMryant8

I still get excited & have butterflies.

Directly underneath the words was a picture of him and his new time girlfriend, Pamela Rose. Pamela, like Matt, was extremely popular. She was head cheerleader and president of student council. Sort of the ideal daughter. She was athletic, smart and beautiful.

Matt was almost the same. He was the president of the debate team, organized most of the charity functions the school held and captain of the football team. It was no big surprise two weeks ago when the two announced the relationship – it annoyed Weston all the same.

Weston had had her eye out for Matt ever since he first talked to her after one of the games. They flirted and she was sure that he liked her. She was positive of it when he called her the next morning asking her out of a date that night.

The two dated for a week or two, but nothing serious. Just flirty messages and hanging out after school. Just when Weston was sure he was going to ask her out, Matt sort of disappeared. Well to Weston he had, what he really had been up to was the same thing – but with Pamela.

You get the picture here?

Weston didn't directly hate Pamela, but she could not deny she was a little jealous of the fact that she got to be with Matt and she didn't. She felt snubbed of the spot.

Weston was no Pamela Rose, but she wasn't bad either. She got good grades, she was a cheerleader and she found herself to be quite attractive. She didn't understand the big deal of Pamela Rose anyway.

Pressing her thumb against the home button, she quickly went to her contacts. She scrolled through before she reached the one she had been looking for.

“What's up, Wes?” Her best friend, KC's voice came through the speakers. She smiled.

“Did you see Matt's post on Twitter?” Weston went on with the reason she spoke.

“The one about him and Pamela?”

“Yeah.”

“I just saw it a second ago. What about it?”

“They're annoying. Do you want to come over?”

She was almost sure that KC wouldn't have any plans, it was Sunday night. When he agreed, Weston went on to throw away the trash that was in her room.

It was almost ridiculous but she couldn't stop thinking about that stupid post. She knew that she should've gotten over it by now, he didn't want you – big deal. It wasn't like he was the only cute guy in the world. She just felt bothered by the fact that he could so easily cut her out without a second thought.

When KC came around knocking on the front door, Weston had come up with a little plan. “I know what I'm going to do,” She said with a mischievous grin, reaching out to grab KC in by the arm, pulling him into the house and shutting the door behind him.

“Do about what?” In complete confusion he stopped to kick his shoes off of her feet.

“Matt,” Weston spoke in a sort of duh manner as if KC was to know what she was talking about all of the time.

“Okay...”

“Pamela Rose does not put out. She's saving herself for marriage or some stupid shit like that. So all I have to do is send him a nude, he'll think I'm sexy again and then he'll leave her for me.” Weston spoke on her way upstairs, KC following close behind her.

“That is a crazy idea,” KC knew his friend to be courageous and a little bit out there, so he wouldn't put this thought past her. It was a Weston thing to do.

“So crazy that it'll work.”

Weston went on to look through her closet and drawers for something sexy to wear in the picture. Grinning wide once her eyes landed on a white lingerie set, she pulled it out to show it to KC.

“Matt is not even that cute, babe. There are hotter football players that go to our school.” Weston was not listening to her friend, instead, she was changing out of her pajamas and into the lingerie. She grinned at herself in the mirror before laying her body down on the bed.

She positioned herself in a way she thought was attractive before holding the phone up over her head, making different faces as she took different pictures.

“Oh my God, Weston.” KC rolled his eyes.

“This one's perfect.” Weston grinned, pulling herself from the bed to show her friend. He looked down at the picture, nodding his head slightly.

In the picture, Weston was smiling all playful, one hand in her hair and the other holding onto her phone. Her boobs were popping out at the top of the bra and sheer material covered her stomach.

“Alright, I'm sending it.” She went through her contacts twice before remembering she had deleted Matt's number. She typed in the number the way she remembered it before pressing her thumb down against the send button a soft giggle leaving her lips afterward.

Weston woke up the next morning without a reply from Matt. As she got ready for school, she checked her phone over and over – nothing. The whole drive towards the school was spent bling-free, she was beginning to get annoyed. It had sent some top notch stuff!

With a quick glance in the rearview mirror, she touched up her makeup before stepping out of her car. Weston had dressed in a pair of tight beige leggings, a white crop top and over that a black leather jacket on her feet a pair of brown combat boots, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

Weston walked down the hallway with her head held high, waving hello to Jake – KC's boyfriend. He smiled back at her and she continued on. As she neared her locker, she was distracted by Matt Bryant and Pamela Rose. Pamela stood with her back against the lockers and Matt stood in front of her, his face close to hers and his phone in his hand.

He must've gotten the picture and ignored it. Weston rolled her eyes and went to walk on. Before she could get far, she felt an arm wrap around her elbow, pulling her back into a room and slamming the door shut before she could even scream.

When she turned around her breathing caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. Jason Deeps stood, scowl on his lips, hands in his pockets. His black t-shirt clung to his chest and arms, showing off both of his tattooed arms, his black jeans hung low on his hips and his black boots looked real heavy. His blond hair was shaggy and unkempt.

“What the fuck, guy.” Weston spat, stepping away from him.

“Why the hell did you send me that picture last night,” Jason's words were enough for her to stop walking, looking over at him with slightly wide eyes. She decided to play dumb.

“What picture?”

Jason pulled his phone from his front pocket and unlocked it. He tapped his fingers against the screen for a moment before turning the device so she could see. The same exact picture from last night stared back at her on his phone. “How'd you even get my number?” His eyes narrowed down at her.

“I-I...” Weston was speechless and more the less embarrassed. She must've remembered Matt's number wrong and it just so happened that his wrong number was Jason's right number. She didn't even know what to say for herself.

“Well?” Jason urged, wanting to know her explanation for this. He had been pleased at first to receive the picture, a little turned on, to say the least. Weston was gorgeous – everyone knew that and to have her sending you things like that was a privilege. The feeling of euphoria went away once reality hit him, though. “Look if you and your cheerleader friends are trying to pull some shit, you better cut it out.” He was pissed, you could just tell by the look in his eyes.

“No, no. It wasn't a joke or anything like that. It was just... it was an accident.” She rather not explain the whole ordeal to him, she was already mortified, to begin with, and to have him laughing at her would not help a single bit.

Jason stared down at her for a moment or two, taking in her expression, his scowl falling. He shook his head slightly, a groan leaving his lips. “Whatever. I'll delete it.” He assured her, deleting the picture right in front of her.

 

“Thank you,” Weston spoke just as the bell rang, turning around to leave the classroom. She made her way through the halls and to the lockers. She knew once she told KC about this, he was not going to let her hear the end of it.


	2. Pompoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you feel the need to chase me with pompoms?"

Weston had spent the whole day in embarrassment. She felt like a complete fool for not double checking the numbers to make sure the person she sent the picture to was actually the person she wanted to receive them. Out of all the cute guys in the school, though, it just had to be Jason!

He was basically crazy.

There was talk around the school that he spent his free time smoking cigarettes with the college students and that he once ran over a puppy and just kept on driving. Not to mention how antisocial the kid was. He had never once attended a school event and hardly talked to anyone.

Who was like that?

For the hundredth time that day, Weston shook the thoughts of her stupidity out of her head. She gave herself another once over in her gold, white and black uniform. The skirt was short, showing off a whole lot of a leg and the top was cropped, allowing her to show off her pierced belly button. She had pulled her hair up into a tight high ponytail, a gold bow holding it all together.

Weston always felt gorgeous in this uniform. She loved those days when the cheerleaders got to wear their uniforms throughout the whole school day. Those days were usually when there was a big game or if there was a pep rally or something, those were her favorite days.

Following the crowd of cheerleaders onto the field, she shook her pompoms together, cheering along with the other girls – and some guys.

Pamela quickly took the front. She held a pompom in either hand, setting them down on either hip. Nodding her head up, she glanced at the rest of her squad. “Get in home!” She shouted and the scattered cheerleaders quickly moved to their proper positions to begin practice.

 

Nearly an hour had passed and everyone was more than exhausted. They were going over the cheer two more times after this and another one after that. It was a bit redundant and over the top, but Pamela was sure this was what they needed to get it perfect for the game on Friday.

As Weston bent down to pick up her water bottle, her eyes connected with Jason who was just leaving the building. He was wearing the same all black outfit that he had been wearing early, his hair looked mangled as if he had been messing with it throughout the day. His bag hung low on his left shoulder, his left hand holding it up as he walked down the short pathway.

Weston set her water down, picking up her poms and running across the field. “Jason! Jason!” She called out to him, shaking her pompoms back and forth in an attempt to get is attention. She had no clue why she decided to chase after him the way she was, it sort of just popped in her head and she was impulsive like that.

Jason was slow with turning around, his eyebrow arching when he noticed who had been calling his name. He allowed himself a moment to shamelessly check her out in her uniform. Her outfit left very little to the imagination and Jason was not complaining one bit. He was never good at using his imagination anyhow.

“I deleted your picture, Weston. You don't have to suck up to me.” He figured that would be the only reason she was talking to him. She was afraid that he'd spread her nude and in hopes to prevent that, she was going to keep acting like she actually wanted to talk to him.

“That's not why I chased you,” Weston told the truth. Although she had no clue the reason why she chased him in the first place. “I was just wondering if you were going to the football game on Friday,” Weston said the first thing that came to mind but regretted it shortly after.

He didn't do that type of school.

“No.” He went to walk away.

“Well, why not!?” She called after him, jogging forward so they were walking side by side.

“It's not my thing.” Jason shrugged reaching his right hand up to mess up his blond hair.

“But you go here.”

“I know.”

“Don't you want to be apart of something? When you look back at your high school years, don't you want to be looking back at good memories.” Weston wasn't sure where all this was coming from, but she couldn't exactly shut it off.

“I'm just trying to get by. Why do you even care?” Jason was starting to get annoyed with her. There was no reason for her to be talking to him and absolutely no reason for her to be pushing her thoughts about high school onto him.

Weston stopped walking, looking up at him, pompoms in hand. Jason came to a halt as well, surprisingly. He looked down at her with a raised brow, taking his lower lip into his mouth as he awaited what she was going to say next.

“I guess I feel bad. Nobody talks to you.”

Jason shook his head, growing antsy just standing there talking to her. He's talked to beautiful girls before, but not beautiful girls like her. She was the high school type of beautiful, the naughty type of beautiful. The good type of beautiful. She was all that rolled in one and it was making Jason antsy.

He reached into his front pocket, pulling out his half box of Camels, pulling out a butt and placing it between his lips. He went on digging in his pockets for a lighter. Just having the cig between his lips was already calming his nerves, but it was not enough.

He needed to light it. Taking a deep breath in, Jason took in all of the tobacco, holding it there for a moment before letting the smoke exit his body through his nostrils. Weston looked at him, stuck in a half shock half intrigued state. Never have she been in conversation with someone where they just pulled out a cigarette and started smoking like it was nothing.

After a few puffs, he was starting to feel himself again. “Correction. I talk to nobody.” He allowed himself one last greedy look at her body, sucking his lips into his mouth and shaking his head from side to side. The sight of her laying on her bed in that white lingerie entered his thoughts and he smirked.

“Fuck.” He grumbled to himself more than anything before taking another long drag, before turning around and walking the rest of the way to his car, letting the smoke leave his lips, creating a dark cloud above his head that quickly dissolved into the air.

 

“Jason Deeps? You mean the kid who always wears black, never smiles and is just downright crazy? You're telling me that your nudes got sent to that kid?” KC looked over at Weston with wide eyes, shoving a few fries into his mouth.

“Those are mine.” Jake pouted, flicking his boyfriend's hand. KC smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss his lips before stealing another fry.

“Yeah, that one. I guess I fucked up the number when I typed it in. He deleted them, though.” Weston picked the tomato off of her burger before putting it back together, taking a large bite of the juicy sandwich.

“Sure he did. After he printed it out and taped it to his wall.” KC snorted and Weston rolled her eyes.

“You're a bit of an ass, you know?” Weston faked a smile in the direction of her best friend, he mirrored her expression and she laughed.

“I honestly don't think the guy's that bad. He's not mean or anything. He just likes to keep to himself. Maybe he just hates drama.” Jake suggested, chomping down on his fries.

“Nobody goes through four years of high school without making at least one friend. The kid only talks to his teachers and that's when he's telling them to screw off.” KC spoke out, looking in Jake's direction. Jake shrugged his shoulders, reaching forward to grab his drink, taking a long sip out of it.

“I invited him to the game tonight.” Weston put her burger down to sip her shake, before going to eat some of her fries.

KC looked over at Weston with raised brows, shaking his head from side to side. “Why? You said he deleted your pictures. It's not like you owe him anything.”

“I don't know why. It doesn't matter, though. It's not like he'd show up. He doesn't do that type of stuff.” Weston was the one to shrug her shoulders this time.

“Are you ready, Wes?” Alexa spoke sweetly. Alexa was a tall blonde, who had cut her hair short a few summers back and just kept it that way. She was very pretty and very smart too. A lot of people liked her, a lot of guys wanted to date her. She didn't give any guy the time of day, though. Just like Weston, she was fully dressed in her uniform. Behind her stood Jaclyn, a short brunette who was the sluttiest out of the few. She shamelessly jumped from guy to guy without a second thought. Her nudes have circled around the school so many times, it had become a normal thing to see Jaclyn Linkwood naked. Who hasn't seen Jaclyn Linkwood naked?

“Yeah.” She nodded her head at the girls, scooting out of the booth and picking up her pompoms. “Could you box this for me?” Weston looked between KC and Jake, turning when they agreed. The three girls walked the short distance to the school, laughing and talking – predicting the outcome of the game.

Weston was sort of hoping that Jason would make an appearance, even if it was highly unlikely. Not even highly unlikely, it was basically impossible. She just liked the idea of him showing up on her account. It bothered her that he didn't find anything going on in the school the slightest bit fun.

How could you not? Student council did a great job in putting these events together and keeping the school's money, how could you not enjoy what they put out for us?

“Alright everyone,” Pamela called once she had finished snogging Matt and he was running onto the field for kickoff, shoving his helmet onto his head. Weston tilted her head back to check out his bum, admiring the way the tight white pants showed it off.

Pamela waited patiently for the band to start playing and when they did, she shouted a loud Ready!? Okay!? To the squad and they started their first cheer. Weston counted in the steps out in her head, making sure not to make any mistakes.

The boys were being scouted for football and so were the girls for cheer. It had been rumored that Tennessee was going to show up to check Pamela out if that was true, Weston wanted to be on her best behavior. Maybe if she got lucky, she'd win herself a spot as well.

They went through their cheers like clockwork, including the crowd in some of them, having them spell out the name of their school and chanting the name for everyone to hear. Weston had spent most of her time, searching the crowd in hopes her eyes would fall upon the blond dressed from head to toe in black. She was shown no luck.

By half time, the players, the crowd, and the cheerleaders were exhausted. It was a close game, everyone knew it was going to be a nailbiter before it even started. Hillview was a tough school, but so was Garden Grove. The team to win this would be the team in the championship.

This was such an important game.

Weston held her poms in her hand as she talked to the friends she made on the squad. They commented on the cute boys, the face paint the scene, just school spirit altogether.

“You're being ogled.” Parker pointed towards the brick building restrooms. Weston furrowed her eyebrows, glancing in the direction she had pointed. Her eyes met the blond hair before anything else, then traveled down to take in his dark jeans and black hoodie. He came.

Jason's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks darkening when he realized Weston had caught him staring. He turned so his back faced her, walking towards the fence he climbed over to get in. He was in no mood to pay the four dollar entry fee.

“Jason, wait!” Weston shouted, running to catch him. Jason slowed his walk but didn't stop completely. It was like he wanted her to catch up with him, but he didn't want to make it too obvious. Weston's pompoms shook and bumped up against each other as she ran with them in her hands.

“You came.” She grinned, showing off her dimples and her perfectly straight white teeth.

“I wanted to see what the big deal was.” He forced himself to keep his eyes on her face, not wanting to get caught staring at her yet again. It was a hard thing to do. He had already seen this girl half naked, so each and every time he saw her face, that was the first and only thing that would come to mind.

“So are you having a good time?”

“No.” He deadpanned, causing a frown to take cover Weston's features.

“Why do you feel the need to chase after me with pompoms?” He nodded his head down at the shimmering gold poms in her hands and she smiled.

“I don't know.” Jason looked down at her, his eyes scanning over her as a whole. Just taking her in. There was something about her that he couldn't really figure out, it intrigued him like crazy and he really wanted to figure out what it was.

“Do you seriously call this a good time?” He raised a brow, shoving his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. Weston glanced back at the field filled with band members, watching them for a moment as they played and marched. Her eyes moved up to the scoreboard, then to the crowd than to the cheerleaders.

She nodded.

“You don't know a good time then.” He snorted, revealing some sass Weston never knew to be there before. She looked at him for a moment. It was weird how attractive he looked under the light of the poorly lit concession stand. She noticed the beauty marks scattered over his cheeks and the slight dimples in his cheeks. How defined his jawline was, the plumpness of his lips, the color of his eyes.

“What do you call a good time?” Weston crossed her arms across her chest, looking up at him in a way to challenge him. These games and the pep rallies and everything was fun, he just didn't know how to take it all in and enjoy.

“I would show you, but it's almost time for you to go shake your pompoms.” He nodded his head up towards the scoreboard which showed a minute before it went down to 59 seconds. Half time was almost over. Jason didn't wait until she turned back around to climb up and over the fence, landing in the grassy hills behind the school.

 

Weston watched him walk away for a while before turning to join her friends again, getting down on the artificial grass to stretch.


End file.
